A Flower Boy
by Din-Cassiopeia
Summary: Just a YooSu, YunJae fanfict. I can't make the summary. Warn: BL, OOC, etc. Threeshoot. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Flower boy  
>Starring: Yoochun x Junsu<br>Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin and many others  
>Genre: Humor, Romance<br>Rate: PG 15  
>Length: 1  2 (Twoshoot)  
>Warn: Boys Love, OOC, gaje, etc.<p>

- - - - -  
>Author: Din_Cassie<p>

OoOoO  
>Junsu POV<p>

"Hyuuung!" teriakku pada namja cantik yg sedang menutup telinganya. Nampaknya itu efek suara indahku. Aah, betapa narsisnya aku.

"Aissh, Junsu! Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit!" teriaknya.

"Mian, Jae-hyung. Ah, mana bunganya?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan tanganku di depannya. Jae-hyung menghela nafas pelan, lalu mengambil bunga dari keranjang sepedanya. Bunga mawar merah dan pink yg telah dibungkus plastik per tangkainya. Bunga-bunga mawar yg akan aku dan hyung-ku jual dijalan. Kenapa harus dijalan? Karena kami suka saja. Walau harus bermandikan keringat, itu tidak akan jadi masalah.

Jae-hyung menaruhnya ditanganku dan aku segera menghitungnya. Hmm, ada 30 tangkai bunga yg terjual hari ini. Yosh, aku pasti bisa!

"Hyung, aku kesana ya?" tunjukku ke sebuah jalan yg cukup ramai. Jae-hyung mengangguk dan aku pun segera pergi kesana.

Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Junsu, umur 23 tahun. Dan yg tadi adalah hyung-ku, Kim Jaejoong yg berumur 25 tahun. Pekerjaanku? Ya ini, penjual bunga dijalan. Aku dan kakakku menjual bunga untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami sehari-hari. Kami sebenarnya adalah anak-anak dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Tapi, kemewahan tidak menggelapkan mata kami karena kami memang sedari kecil dituntut untuk mandiri dan tidak selalu bergantung pada orang tua. Dan keputusan kami untuk keluar dari kemewahan itu setelah lulus kuliah, mendapat sambutan hangat dari orang tua kami, meskipun dengan rasa khawatir.

Kembali ke keadaan sekarang. Hmm, beberapa detik lagi lampu hijau akan berganti merah. Aku pun segera bersiap mencari pembeli bunga-bungaku. Dengan senyum aku menawari satu per satu orang. Senangnya mereka membalas senyumku, walau tidak semuanya membeli bungaku.

"Sialan!" sebuah suara dari arah belakang mengagetkanku. Perlahan kubalik badanku dan mendapati seorang namja yg memakai kacamata sedang memukul stir mobil sport merahnya.

"Dasar yeoja aneh! Hanya karena aku tidak membawa apa-apa, dia marah!" aku tersenyum. Lupa membawa hadiah? Mungkin bunga bisa jadi hadiah karena wanita biasanya menyukai bunga. Perlahan aku dekati dia yg kini meremas stir mobilnya.

"Annyeong haseyo. Ada masalah ya?" dia tidak menoleh kearahku. Aku sedikit kesal, tapi tetap aku tahan.

"Permisi?" dia tidak menggubrisku. Dengan kesal aku mengambil setangkai bunga mawar dan menaruh ditangannya dengan kasar.

"Ya, babho gateun! Ini buatmu!" aku berjalan menjauh darinya. Bukan hanya karena marah, tapi karena lampu lalu lintas sebentar lagi berubah menjadi hijau. Setelah sampai di pinggir jalan, aku berbalik lagi melihat jalan. Dan... Namja bodoh tadi masih terpaku melihatku. Aku mendengus kesal, namun kemudian tertawa saat melihatnya kelabakan karena suara klakson dibelakang mobilnya.

"Rasakan itu. Dasar, namja gila!" gumamku pelan sambil menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah lagi menjadi warna merah.

OoOoO

"Hyuung!" teriakku lagi. Nampaknya Jae-hyung sudah cukup kebal dengan suara indahku. Buktinya dia hanya menoleh dengan wajah aneh. Entahlah.

"Wae, Su?" tanyanya sambil menyandarkan sepedanya.

"Aku berhasil ngejual semua bunganya! Eukyang, kyang," kataku sambil melompat senang. Jae-hyung hanya tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepalaku.

"Bagus, Su-ie. Hebat!" aku tersipu malu mendengar pujiannya. Kemudian aku memberikan semua uang hasil jerih payahku pada Jae-hyung. Nampak dia serius menghitung uang ditangannya. Bukannya matre atau apa, tapi dia hanya ingin tau kalau aku bertanggung jawab menjual bunga. Bukan membagikannya gratis atau memakai uangnya untuk membeli game baru dan atribut sepakbola kesukaanku.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya sedikit berkerut, lalu menatapku.

"Su," panggilnya

"Wae, hyung?" tanyaku sambil mengelap keringat di wajahku.

"Kenapa uangnya kurang?" tanya Jae-hyung sambil menatapku intens. Aku tersentak dan segera merampas uang ditangan Jae-hyung dan menghitungnya. Setelah yakin uangnya kurang, aku lalu mengembalikan uang itu dan menatap Jae-hyung.

"H-hyung aku tidak tau," jawabku pasrah.

"Su, kamu bilang saja uangnya kamu pakai apa. Hyung lebih suka kamu yg jujur," kata Jae-hyung sambil tetap menatapku.

"Ta-tapi..." tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Ah, bunganya kan aku beri pada si namja bodoh itu, batinku. Namun, begitu aku akan memberitahu Jae-hyung, dia malah sudah ngacir dengan sepedanya.

"A-aku ditinggal?" gumamku pelan dengan wajah yg kuyakini seperti lumba-lumba ompong(?).

"HWAAAA! HYUNG, TUNGGUUUU!" teriakku sambil mengejarnya yg sudah berbelok.

OoOoO  
>Normal POV<p>

Seorang pemuda tampan berjalan dengan angkuhnya sambil membawa setangkai mawar merah ditangannya. Langkah tegap, dan wajah tampan yg dibingkai kacamata hitam mampu membuat para wanita bertekuk lutut didepannya. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat untuk membuka pintu dan masuk kesebuah ruangan besar yg sangat mewah. Dia tak memperdulikan seseorang yg duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan kameranya dengan seksama, sementara didepannya terpampang setumpuk foto entah apa.

Pemuda tampan itu mengambil minuman di dalam kulkas kecil disamping pria itu dan duduk diseberangnya. Setelah menengguk habis minuman itu, dia lalu memperhatikan pria dihadapannya yg asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ya, hyung! Jangan terus memperhatikan kamera dan foto-foto itu!" teriaknya, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan pria yg dipanggilnya 'hyung' itu. Pria itu mendongak dan menatap pemuda didepannya yg tengah membuka kacamatanya.

"Yoochun, kau tidak tau tentangku, kamera dan foto ini." ujarnya dingin pada pemuda bernama Yoochun itu.

Yoochun hanya menghela nafas dan merebut setumpuk foto didepannya.

"Pria ini lagi. 'Flower boy'mu lagi. Sampai kapan kau akan diam-diam mengambil gambarnya, hyung?" kata Yoochun sambil menaruh foto-foto itu lagi di meja.

"Aku heran. Seorang Jung Yunho, direktur perusahaan yg tampan, malah menjadi photographer dan fotomu semua tentang namja penjual bunga itu." lanjutnya sambil mengurut dahinya. Pria bernama Yunho itu menatap Yoochun lagi dan berkata,

"Tolong, jangan kau singgung-singgung tentang pekerjaannya. Walau dia hanya penjual bunga, aku tetap suka menjadikannya objek fotoku." katanya pelan, namun dingin.

"Bukan begitu, hyung. Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, Chun. Tidak apa-apa kau membencinya. Aku tau kau bukan membencinya, tapi benda yg dijualnya." Ya, Yunho tahu kalau dongsaengnya ini membenci bunga. Tapi itu tidak serta merta membuat Yoochun harus membenci apa yg disukainya.

"Hhh, aku tau hyung bukan hanya menganggapnya objek foto, tapi kau mencintainya kan?" kata Yoochun sambil mengambil selembar foto namja itu.

Yunho menatapnya lalu mengambil foto ditangan Yoochun dan menyusunnya dengan foto di depannya. Memasukannya dalam tasnya, bersama kamera yg tadi setia ditatapnya.

"Memang kenapa? Toh itu pilihanku. Lagipula, sepertinya sekarang kau sudah mulai menyukai bunga, kan?" kata Yunho beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan Yoochun yg heran dengan ucapan hyung-nya.

"Maksud-"

BLAM

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Yoochun sendiri dengan pertanyaan dikepalanya. Perlahan dia menghela nafas, dan meraba tempat duduk disampingnya. Tersentak, dia menemukan bunga mawar disampingnya. Dia kaget dan bermaksud membuang bunga itu. Namun, saat mengingat namja penjual bunga itu, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku... kenapa?" gumamnya pelan. Diliriknya meja didepannya, mengambil vas kosong, mengisinya dengan mawar itu dan menaruh air dingin didalam vas itu. Matanya tak sengaja tertumbuk pada sebuah foto di depannya. Dia mengambilnya dan tersentak lagi melihat foto itu.

"I-ini?"

OoOoO

Junsu sedang berjalan sambil menenteng plastik belanjaan di tangannya. Hari ini dia mendapat tugas untu berbelanja keperluan sehari-hari. Walaupun panas menyengat, namun tidak menghalangi langkah riang Junsu.

BUK

"Aww!" Junsu jatuh terduduk karena seseorang menabraknya. Beruntung barang belanjaannya tidak berserakan dijalan. Dengan marah, Junsu mendongak menatap orang yg menabraknya.

"Ya! Kalau jalan liat-liat!" marahnya. Sekarang dia telah berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pria itu. Namun pria itu masih diam sambil menatapnya intens. Junsu yg melihat itu pun merasa risih.

"Ya! Kau tuli ya?" teriaknya, tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yg sedari tadi melihat mereka. Kemudian orang itu membuka mulut kecilnya perlahan.

"Kau... Penjual bunga itu ya?" tanyanya.

"Haah?" Junsu melongo kaget.

'Kenapa orang ini tau pekerjaanku?' batin Junsu.

"Hey," panggil namja itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Junsu. Junsu tersentak dan memandang orang didepannya yg sedang tersenyum.

"Kau tau darimana?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Ahh, itu-"

Drrrt Drrrt

Handphone di saku celana Junsu bergetar. Dengan segera diambilnya handphone itu dan buru-buru mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo? Ah, Jae-hyung! Iyaa, bentar. Tunggu!" Junsu segera mematikan sambungan itu dan berlari meninggalkan namja itu.

"Hey!" seru namja itu, namun seruannya tidak digubris Junsu. Perlahan dia tersenyum senang, dan segera berjalan ke arah yg sama dengan Junsu tadi.

'Hmm, got you, my flower boy,' batinnya sambil memperbaiki tali kamera yg tergantung di lehernya.

OoOoO

"Hyung!" teriak Junsu saat sampai di apartemen yg sekarang dia dan Jaejoong tempati. Setelah dia menutup pintu, dia berbalik dan mendapati wajah menyeramkan sang kakak.

"HUWAAA!" teriaknya sambil menutup matanya.

"Hahahahaha... Rasakan itu. Siapa suruh belanja lama sekali," kata Jaejoong sambil membawa belanjaan itu ke dapur.

"Ya! Hyung jahat!" teriak Junsu sambil mengikuti Jaejoong ke dapur. Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tangannya menata belanjaan tadi di kulkas dan lemari. Junsu mencibir, lalu mengambil gelas, mengisinya dengan air dan meminumnya.

"Hyung?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa menatap kearah Junsu.

"Tadi aku bertemu orang,"

"Lalu?"

"Dia tau pekerjaanku. Padahal aku tidak mengenalnya," Jaejoong lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junsu.

"Mungkin dia sering melihatmu dijalan, Su,"

"Mungkin,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, wajahnya seperti apa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Dia tampan, wajahnya kecil tapi tegas. Rambutnya coklat," Jaejoong yg mendengar itu lalu tersentak.

'Jangan-jangan dia,' batin Jaejoong. Dia lalu termenung sebentar dan tak memperhatikan Junsu yg menatapnya aneh.

"Hyung?"

"..."

"Hyung?"

"..."

"HYUNG!"

"Aissh, Kim Junsu! Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" Jaejoong menjitak kepala Junsu.

"Aduh! Appo~" rengek Junsu.

OoOoO

Tok Tok Tok

Jaejoong yg sedang mencuci piring dengan segera berlari untuk membuka pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar,"

Cklek

Jaejoong membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang pria tampan di depannya.

"Kamu..."

"Annyeong, Jaejoong-sshi," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum indah.

"K-kau tau namaku darimana?" tanya Jaejoong kaget.

"Itu tidak penting. Kau ada waktu sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu," Jaejoong menatap pria didepannya. Kemudian dia mengangguk dan meninggalkan apartemennya.

OoOoO

Yoochun sedang mengemudikan mobil sport merahnya ketika ia melihat sosok Junsu yg sedang duduk ditaman sambil tersenyum melihat kumpulan anak-anak yg sedang berkejar-kejaran itu. Dengan segera ditepikan mobilnya dan keluar menuju tempat Junsu berada. Dia mengambil tempat kosong disamping Junsu, membuat Junsu sedikit kaget dan menoleh kesamping.

"Annyeong," sapa Yoochun.

"Ya! Kau kan namja bodoh dan gila itu!" teriak Junsu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yoochun. Yoochun hanya terkekeh mendengar 'nama panggilan' untuknya yg aneh itu.

"Hey, masa' aku yg tampan ini kau bilang bodoh dan gila?" kata Yoochun dengan narsisnya.

"Huh! Narsis sekali kau ini!" dumel Junsu.

"Emang. Hey, boleh tau namamu? Aku Jung Yoochun," kata Yoochun memperkenalkan diri.

"Junsu. Kim Junsu." Junsu tidak terlalu antusias dengan ajakan perkenalan Yoochun. Yoochun tersenyum simpul. Baru kali ini seorang playboy sepertinya diperlakukan seperti ini dengan orang lain, apalagi seorang namja penjual bunga yg imut.

'Menarik sekali. Imut lagi," batin Yoochun.

"Woy!" Junsu berteriak, membangunkan Yoochun dari pikiran anehnya.

"Ada apa, Su-ie chagiya?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengeluarkan jurus mautnya.

"Heh? Su-ie? Chagiya? Ya! Kenapa kau panggil aku begitu?" teriak Junsu sambil berusaha memukul Yoochun, namun tidak berhasil karena Yoochun sudah keburu lari sambil terkekeh. Junsu yg melihat itupun bangkit berdiri dan mulai mengejar Yoochun, membuat mereka melakukan adegan kejar-kejaran yg menjadi perhatian anak-anak yg malah bertepuk tangan untuk 'menyemangati' Junsu. Sementara dalam hati, Yoochun tersenyum melihat tingkah namja imut itu. Namja yg sudah merebut hatinya untuk pertama kali.

OoOoO

"Jadi, ada apa, err..."

"Yunho, Jung Yunho,"

"Ya, jadi ada apa Yunho-sshi membawaku kesini?" Jaejoong melihat kedalam mata Yunho. Entah kenapa dia mau mengikuti ajakan orang yg terbilang asing seperti Yunho.

"Mmm, apakah... apakah anda mau menjadi model foto saya?" tanya Yunho, berharap Jaejoong mau memenuhi permintaannya.

Jaejoong berpikir keras. Entah kenapa hatinya menyuruhnya berkata iya. Namun, masih ada sedikit keraguan dihatinya.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi, kenapa Yunho-sshi memilih saya sebagai model anda?" tanya Jaejoong. Dia penasaran dengan sosok didepannya. Sosok yg sekitar sebulan ini memotretnya dari jauh. Kenapa dia tahu? Ya, karena insting kuatnya yg membuatnya mengetahui itu.

"Err, itu... Mmm, karena..." Yunho kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Ah, tidak perlu dijawab," Jaejoong tersenyum, membuat Yunho terpaku sejenak melihatnya.

"...nya,"

"..."

"Yunho-sshi?" Jaejoong menepuk tangan Yunho pelan.

"A-ah, iya. Ada apa?" tanya Yunho gelagapan.

"Hhh, tadi Yunho-sshi bertanya apa aku mau jadi modelmu, dan aku menjawab iya, aku menerimanya," ulang Jaejoong.

Wajah Yunho jadi berseri-seri dan segera menjabat tangan Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih. Besok aku akan menjemputmu dan ini nomorku," kata Yunho sambil meraih sebuah kartu disakunya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Tap-" belum selesai Jaejoong bicara, Yunho sudah keburu pergi, meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di taman.

"Yaaah... Dasar aneh,"

OoOoO  
>TBC<br>OoOoO  
>Note: gak jd oneshoot, twoshoot aja #plak<br>silakan dinikmati~

HARUS REVIEW, atau chap 2 TIDAK AKAN saia publish disini *author galak*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Flower boy

Starring: Yoochun x Junsu

Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin and many others

Genre: Humor, Romance

Rate: PG 15

Length: 1 / 3 (Threeshoot)

Warn: Boys Love, OOC, gaje, etc.

Author: Din_Cassie

OoOoO

"Hah...hah...hah..." desah lelah keluar dari bibir Junsu dan Yoochun yg baru selesai berlari-lari. Lelah melanda, namun raut bahagia terpancar di wajah mereka. Apalagi saat melihat anak-anak kecil yg tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Jadi pengen punya anak," celetuk Junsu sambil tersenyum senang. Yoochun yg mendengar itu lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Sama. Dan aku ingin anak dari orang yg aku cintai," kata Yoochun membuat Junsu menoleh. Junsu pun ikut tersenyum walau dadanya terasa sedikit sakit.

'Aku... kenapa?' batin Junsu.

OoOoO

Keesokan harinya

"Su! Aku ke tempat Changmin dulu! Mau ngambil bunga!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan sepedanya.

"Hyung! Plastik beningnya habis! Sekalian beliin!" teriak Junsu sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Iyaa. Jaga rumah dan jangan lupa bersihkan rumah!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mengayuh sepeda.

"Siap, hyung!" Junsu melambaikan tangan dan kembali masuk ke dalam. Dengan segera dia mengatur kamar dan menyapu rumah. Namun...

Tok Tok Tok

"Hyung cepet banget pulangnya," kata Junsu sambil berlari untuk membuka pintu.

Cklek

"Kok ce- hah?" 

OoOoO

Jaejoong menyandarkan sepedanya pada tiang di samping sebuah toko bunga. Kemudian dengan senyum, dia berjalan memasuki toko itu.

GREK

"Annyeong, Min-" kata-katanya terputus saat melihat adegan berbau rate 17 tahun keatas di depannya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya melihat itu.

"Annyeong, Minnie, Kyuhyunnie!" sapa Jaejoong lebih keras dari yg tadi. Sontak Changmin dan Kyuhyun segera melepaskan diri dan memperbaiki pakaian mereka yg berantakan.

"E-eh, Jae-hyung," kata Changmin sedikit terbata-bata. Jaejoong pun sudah memilih bunga-bunga dari pot-pot besar di dalam toko itu.

"Aku ini bunga yg lain dari biasanya," kata Jaejoong sambil menaruh bunga-bunga ditangannya di atas meja kasir.

"Tumben, hyung. Biasanya Mawar dan Krisan. Tapi sekarang..."

"Hmm, entahlah, Min. Aku lagi pengen bunga-bunga yg lain," kata Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan sejumlah uang.

"Oh ya, ada plastik bening?"

"Ada, hyung. Maaf, kemaren-kemaren stok habis," kata Changmin sambil menghitung semua 'belanjaan' Jaejoong. Sementara Kyuhyun malah asyik bermain PSP.

"Kyunnie, apa sih enaknya main PSP terus?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Pokoknya enak. Kau mesti nyoba, hyung," kata Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ooh. Lebih enak mana dengan Minnie?" celetuk Jaejoong membuatnya mendapat hadiah deathglare dari Changmin.

"Tentu saja Minnie," Jaejoong tertawa melihat wajah seorang 'evil' yg merona merah.

"Ya, hyung!" rajuk Changmin.

"Hahahahaha... Jangan marah. Ini uangnya," kata Jaejoong mengambil bunga-bunga dan plastik, lalu menyerahkan uangnya dan berlalu pergi.

"Hyung kembaliannya!" teriak Changmin.

"Buatmu saja. Anggap tambahan biaya menikah," kata Jaejoong sambil terkikik. Changmin hanya bisa ngedumel gak jelas.

GREK

"Haaah..." Jaejoong menaruh bunga-bunga di keranjang sepedanya dan mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat, tanpa menghiraukan suara kamera yg menyertainya. 

OoOoO

"Ke-kenapa kau tau tempat tinggalku?" tanya Junsu pada sesosok namja tampan yg dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hmm, aku mengikutimu kemarin. Siapa suruh tidak mau menerima ajakanku buat aku antar," katanya sambil tersenyum melihat isi rumah yg rapi dan bersih, meskipun kecil.

"Hey! Jangan masuk rumah orang seenaknya!" teriak Junsu sambil mendorongnya keluar.

"Hmm? Kamu kan pacarku, jadi wajar aku masuk ke rumahmu," katanya tenang.

"Ya, Yoochun! Keluar!" teriak Junsu lagi sambil tangannya berusaha mendorong Yoochun keluar. Namun naas, sebuah plastik membuat keseimbangan Junsu goyah dan malah menindih tubuh Yoochun dibawahnya.

Cklek

"Su! Aku pu-" teriakan Jaejoong terhenti saat melihat adiknya berada dalam posisi 'berbahaya' dengan seorang lelaki tampan.

"Ya! Su! Jangan melakukan 'itu' di depan pintu! Nanti ada orang lain yg liat, bagaimana? Untung hanya aku yg liat," kata Jaejoong sambil melangkah masuk. Junsu hanya bisa melongo mendengar kata-kata hyung-nya. Dia lalu melihat kebawahnya dan mendapati Yoochun sedang tersenyum menggoda kearahnya.

"HUWAAAA! MINGGIR KAU!" teriak Junsu.

"Hmm? Kau yg menindihku, harusnya kau yg minggir," jawab Yoochun tenang. Wajah Junsu memerah, ia buru-buru beranjak dari atas Yoochun dan berlari ke tempat hyung-nya.

"Hmm, imutnya," kata Yoochun sambil ikut masuk ke dalam. 

OoOoO

"Chun, bukan begitu,"

"Terus gimana?"

"Begini..."

"Hmm..."

"YA! Bukan begitu!"

"Sudahlah, Su. Dia sudah berusaha," kata Jaejoong membela Yoochun.

"Tapi dia merusak, hyung! Mana hasilnya jelek, gak layak jual!" kata Junsu ketus sambil menatap Yoochun yg menunduk sedih.

Yoochun sekarang berada diruang tengah rumah kakak beradik Kim itu. Dia bermaksud membantu mereka membungkus bunga untuk di jual. Namun apa daya, bukan dapat pujian, malah dapat marah dari Junsu. Sementara Jaejoong hanya memakluminya.

"Hyung! Kenapa mem-"

Tok Tok Tok

Jaejoong berdiri dan meninggalkan Yoochun bersama Junsu yg ngedumel sendiri.

Cklek

"Ah, Yunho-sshi? Annyeong," sapa Jaejoong.

"Annyeong, Jaejoong-sshi," balas Yunho sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Jaejoong mengajak Yunho masuk ke ruang tengah, dimana ada Junsu dan Yoochun di dalamnya.

"Su, Chun, ini Yunho-sshi, temanku. Perkenalkan,"

"Annyeong, Yun-" kata-kata Junsu terpotong (lagi) oleh kata-kata Yoochun.

"Yunho-hyung?"

"Chunnie?" 

OoOoO

"Jadi, kalian bersaudara?" tanya Jaejoong yg disambut anggukan dari Yoochun dan Yunho.

"Dan kalian kenapa bisa saling kenal?" tunjuk Jaejoong ke arah Yoochun dan Junsu. Junsu lalu menengok ke arah Yoochun yg juga menatapnya, lalu dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dia ini namja bodoh yg tidak bawa hadiah buat yeojachingu-nya. Hyung masih ingat uang yg kurang beberapa hari lalu kan? Itu karena bunganya aku kasih dia," tunjuk Junsu pada Yoochun.

"Habis aku tidak suka bunga," kata Yoochun membela diri.

"Heh? Tidak suka bunga tapi malah membantu kami membungkus bunga?"

"Itu biasa. Lagipula aku cuma tidak suka, bukan alergi sampai harus menjauhi bunga," bela Yoochun.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah, Junsu. Jangan bertengkar terus dengan Yoochun. Eh, tapi kenapa tadi kamu bilang kalau Yoochun sudah punya yeojachingu? Bukannya dia namjachingu-mu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Seketika wajah Junsu berubah merah.

"Ya, hyung! Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan namja gila itu!" kata Junsu sambil menunjuk wajah Yoochun yg cengar cengir gak jelas. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Iya, Iya. Jangan marah, nae dongsaeng," kata Jaejoong.

"Iya, hyu-"

"Selesai!" seru Yunho membuat semua kaget dan menatap Yunho. Dan mereka lebih kaget lagi karena melihat seluruh bunga sudah dibungkus rapi dan siap di jual.

"Yunho-sshi? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit terbata. Yunho terkekeh dan mendekat ke tempat mereka.

"Habis kalian sibuk sendiri daritadi. Aku dicuekin. Makanya aku ngerjain itu. Lumayan, supaya cepat selesai," kata Yunho tersenyum, membuat pipi Jaejoong diwarnai rona merah yg cukup kentara.

"Ka-kamsahamnida. Jeongmal kamsahamnida, Yunho-sshi," kata Jaejoong sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Cheonmanaeyo, Jaejoong-sshi. Oh ya, kau mau menjual bunga kan? Aku temani biar cepat selesai dan kamu bisa cepat jadi modelku," ajak Yunho sambil mengangkat bunga-bunga dalam kardus itu keluar.

"E-eh? Yunho-sshi, tunggu," Jaejoong mengejar Yunho, meninggalkan pasangan Yoochun dan Junsu yg masih merasakan double kejutan.

"Model?" gumam mereka bersamaan, lalu saling menatap satu sama lain dan tertawa.

"Eukyang...kyang.." tawa Junsu. Yoochun berhenti tertawa dan menatap Junsu. Junsu yg merasa ditatap pun ikut berhenti tertawa dan melihat ke arah Yoochun.

"Wae?" tanya Junsu.

"Aniya. Kita ikut mereka. Ayoo," Yoochun berdiri dan menarik Junsu agar ikut berdiri. Lalu mereka berjalan keluar, mengejar pasangan tadi. Tanpa mereka sadari, tangan mereka masih terpaut. 

OoOoO

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah jalan tempat Jaejoong dan Junsu sering berjualan. Mereka kemudian turun dari mobil Yunho. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah memaksa agar Yunho dan Yoochun tidak ikut karena ini pengalaman pertama mereka. Namun, mereka bersikeras untuk ikut. Mau tak mau Jaejoong menurut saja.

"Kamsahamnida, Yunho-sshi, Yoochun-sshi," kata Jaejoong sambil membungkuk.

"Cheonmanaeyo. Oh ya, mulai sekarang panggil aku Yunho saja. Dan panggil adikku Yoochun," kata Yunho sambil menunjuk Yoochun yg entah-rebutan-apa dengan Junsu.

"Baik, Yunho," Jaejoong tersenyum dan mulai berjalan ke arah Junsu dan Yoochun yg masih saja mengeluarkan aura persaingan.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong. Yoochun dan Junsu mendongak bersama lalu saling menatap satu sama lain dan saling membuang muka.

"Dia duluan, hyung! Dia bilang mau bantu kita jualan! Huh, mana bisa? Ngebungkus bunga saja hasilnya gak karuan!" kata Junsu ketus.

"Tapi, jualan itu lebih gampang," balas Yoochun.

"Oh ya? Mana mungkin orang sepertimu bisa menjual bunga? Yang ada malah kamu ngeluh mulu. Ya panas lah, debu lah, dan lainnya." cibir Junsu. Yoochun yg merasa diremehkan lalu menggeram pelan.

"Ayo kita bertanding. Siapa yg menjual 20 bunga lebih dulu, dia yg menang." tantang Yoochun. Dia merasa harga dirinya tidak dihargai namja imut di depannya.

"Ok, siapa takut!"

"Bagus. Yang menang boleh meminta apa saja dari yg kalah. Deal?"

"Deal!" Yoochun dan Junsu mengambil bunga bersamaan dan segera menghilang. Sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum maklum, dan mengambil sisa bunga untuk dijualnya. Dan meninggalkan Yunho yg masih termenung akibat efek senyuman manis Jaejoong tadi.

OoOoO

"Huh!" gerutu Junsu sambil melipat tangannya di depan badannya. Sekarang dia dan Yoochun berada di dalam mobil sport Yoochun yg sedang melaju tenang membelah jalan. Kenapa Junsu bisa berada disana? Tentu saja karena dia kalah dalam tantangan tadi pagi dan sebagai imbalannya, Yoochun meminta Junsu untuk makan malam bersamanya ke sebuah restoran. Junsu tentu menolak dan berlindung di belakang Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong dengan santainya menyuruh Junsu ikut. Katanya...

"Kamu tidak boleh menolaknya. Bagaimana kalo dia diambil yeoja atau namja lain?"

Ingin Junsu berteriak sekerasnya dan menubrukkan dirinya ke mobil-mobil yg melintas, tapi terimakasih pada akalnya yg masih bekerja dengan baik sehingga hal itu tidak dilakukannya. Dan dia terpaksa menuruti kemauan Yoochun, membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum senang.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, duduk manis di dalam mobil Yoochun yg entah kapan akan berhenti. Dia lalu mengetuk-ngetuk pahanya dengan jari telunjuknya sambil menggumamkan lagu kesukaannya. Dia kelihatan super bosan karena sejak 15 menit yg lalu dia masih berada di dalam sini, dengan Yoochun yg diam dan mobil yg melaju pelan. Entah kenapa, padahal biasanya orang akan mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun Yoochun malah sengaja melambatkannya, entah karena apa.

**Ckit**

Mobil berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat dahi Junsu hampir mengalami pendarahan kalau saja dia tidak memakai seatbelt.

"YA! Kau ini apa-apaan, hah? Kau mau membunuhku?" kata Junsu kesal. Yoochun hanya tersenyum lalu melepaskan seatbelt-nya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo," Junsu mendengus, lalu melepas seatbelt-nya dan keluar dari mobil itu tanpa menunggu Yoochun membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Cepat!" kata Junsu. Yoochun terkekeh pelan, membuatnya makin tampan dari sudut pandang Junsu. Junsu sedikit terpana, lalu wajahnya merona merah saat Yoochun menangkap basah dirinya melihat Yoochun dengan tatapan kagum.

"Kenapa mukamu merah, Su?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengelus pipi chubby Junsu. Junsu pun salah tingkah dan segera berjalan masuk ke dalam. Yoochun terkekeh lagi, sambil berjalan mengikuti Junsu ke dalam.

Sesampainya di dalam, Junsu langsung mengambil tempat di sudut belakang restoran, diikuti oleh Yoochun. Waitress datang sambil membawa wine, lalu dituangkan ke gelas di depan Yoochun dan Junsu. Setelah menyesapnya sedikit, Yoochun melihat-lihat daftar menu dan mulai memesan makanan. Junsu juga mulai memilih-milih menu dan setelah mereka memesan, sang waitress pergi. Yoochun menyesap wine itu lagi sambil menatap Junsu yg sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Junsu-ya," panggil Yoochun membuat Junsu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Wae?" tanya Junsu pelan sambil menatap matanya intens. Jantung Yoochun berdebar melihat mata itu, apalagi mata itu menatapnya terus, membuat kata-katanya terhenti.

"Chun? Gwenchanha?" tanya Junsu sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yoochun. Yoochun tersentak, lalu tersenyum.

"Gwenchanhayo, Su-ie," Junsu tersenyum salah tingkah, tapi kemudian dia membeku saat melihat sesosok pria di belakang Yoochun yg sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Yoochun yg melihat Junsu seperti itu, lalu menggenggam tangan Junsu erat.

"Su?"

"..." Junsu masih tetap diam.

"Juns-"

"Junsu-ya?"

**Deg!**

OoOoO  
>TBC<br>OoOoO  
>Note: gak jadi twoshot T.T<br>ide'x kebanyakan T.T  
>maybe threeshot, ah! Must be threeshot! *plak*<br>chap bsok chap akhir. Thx 4 review'x ya? chap akhir br ada sesi jawab2 review :3  
>komen lg ya? <p>

Always Keep the Faith


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Flower boy

Starring: Yoochun x Junsu

Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin and many others

Genre: Humor, Romance

Rate: PG 15

Length: 1 / 3 (Threeshoot)

Warn: Boys Love, OOC, gaje, etc.

Author: Din_Cassie

OoOoO

"Junsu-ya?"

Deg!

Mendengar sebuah suara berat memanggil lelaki imut di depannya, sontak membuat Yoochun berbalik dan mendapati sesosok pria tinggi dengan aura yg memancarkan kewibawaan yg tinggi. Tapi, sepertinya Yoochun mengenalnya?

"Mr. Kim?" Pria itu menoleh pada Yoochun yg tidak sengaja memanggilnya.

"Yoochun-ah? Wah, kebetulan sekali bertemu disini," Yoochun berdiri dan menjabat tangan orang yg di panggil Mr. Kim itu.

"Iya, kebetulan sekali," kata Yoochun basa basi, sedikit melupakan kehadiran Junsu yg masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Oh ya, appa dan hyung-mu ada dimana? Mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Mr. Kim sambil menepuk bahu Yoochun.

"Appa sedang di Jepang bersama Umma, kalau Yunho-hyung sedang ada urusan sedikit. Dan mereka baik-baik saja" kata Yoochun. Mr. Kim mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junsu.

"Kau kenapa bisa dengan Junsu disini?" Yoochun mengalihkan pandangan pada Junsu, lalu bergantian memandang Junsu dan Mr. Kim.

"Loh, Mr. Kim kenal Su-ie?" Mr. Kim mengernyit mendengar panggilan Yoochun.

"Su-ie? Ah, tentu saja! Dia-"

"APPA!" teriak Junsu (setelah loading-nya selesai) sambil memeluk Mr. Kim yg ternyata ayah Junsu. Yoochun cengok melihat itu semua.

"Appa kapan pulang? Kenapa tidak kasih kabar? Umma mana?" tanya Junsu sambil celingukan mencari umma-nya.

"Aigoo, kamu tidak berubah. Appa baru pulang kemarin, umma-mu lagi di rumah. Appa kesini karena masih ada urusan bisnis, tapi tadi baru saja selesai. Appa baru saja ingin pulang, tapi pas appa lihat kamu, appa gak jadi pulang. Gimana kabarmu dan kabar hyung-mu?" tanya Mr. Kim sambil mengelus rambut Junsu.

"Aku dan Jae-hyung baiiiiik sekali! Tenang saja, appa!" kata Junsu bangga. Mr. Kim hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya itu. Kemudian matanya tertumbuk pada Yoochun yg berubah cengok gak jelas.

"Su, kau kenapa bisa disini dengan Yoochun-ah?" tanya Mr. Kim, membuat Junsu menoleh pada Yoochun.

"Appa kenal dia?" tanya Junsu balik sambil menunjuk Yoochun yg sudah bisa menutup mulutnya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu. Dia anak dari rekan bisnis sekaligus teman appa, Mr. Jung,"

"Yeh? Bisanya appa kenal dia?" cibir Junsu.

"Tentu saja. Nah, sekarang jawab pertanyaan appa tadi. Kalian kenapa bisa disini? Kalian kenal dimana?" tanya Mr. Kim.

"Itu-"

"Ah, kami kenal di jalan. Kami kesini karena saya mengajaknya makan," kata Yoochun. Entah kenapa suaranya menjadi tambah berat dan terkesan jaga image.

Mr. Kim mengangguk dan menatap Junsu yg masih menata Yoochun. Senyum jahil menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kalian kencan ya?" tanya Mr. Kim, sontak membuat Junsu dan Yoochun sedikit salah tingkah.

"I-itu..."

"Bi-bisa dibilang begitu," Junsu memberi deathglare pada Yoochun yg ditanggapi dengan senyum dari Yoochun. Mr. Kim tersenyum jahil, lalu menepuk bahu Yoochun dan Junsu bergantian.

"Silakan lanjutkan acara kalian. Yoochun-ah, kau harus menjaga anakku dengan baik. Aku merestui kalian," dengan segera Mr. Kim pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yg tersenyum sangat bahagia dan Junsu yg terpaku dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

1 detik

2 detik

3 de-

"APPAAAA!" lengkingan setara lumba-lumba itu terdengar keras, membuat semua yg berada di restoran itu menutup telinganya, termasuk Yoochun dan Mr. Kim yg buru-buru pergi dari restoran itu.

"Ya ampun, Su-ie chagiya. Suaramu itu," kata Yoochun.

"Biarin!" dumel Junsu sambil duduk kembali dan memakan makanan (yg entah kapan sudah ada) di depannya. Yoochun tersenyum kecil, lalu ikut duduk dan memakan makanan itu.

OoOoO

In Other Side

"Yun, kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Dia heran karena seharusnya mereka sedang berada di studio foto atau tempat indah seperti pantai, tapi mereka malah berada di sebuah café mungil di pinggir kota.

"Mmm, setelah ini kita baru ke tempat pemotretan," kata Yunho sedikit gugup. Jaejoong mengangguk paham, lalu mengikuti Yunho yg menuju tempat duduk di dekat jendela café. Yunho memanggil waitress dan memesan segelas capuccino. Sedangkan Jaejoong memilih polka cake dan frapuccino. Setelah waitress pergi, suasana menjadi cukup hening. Maklumlah, di café itu hanya mereka berdua, seorang penjaga kasir dan dua orang waitress. Entahlah kenapa café senyaman itu bisa sepi seperti sekarang. Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung karena suasana sore tadi perlahan berubah menjadi senja yg indah. Sangat pas untuk menghabiskan momen bersama pasangan, begitulah pikir mereka.

Tidak lama, pesanan mereka datang. Dengan suasana diam, mereka menikmati pesanan yg baru saja di antar waitress tadi. Jaejoong menatap Yunho sebentar, sebelum membuka pembicaraan.

"Yun, sebenarnya aku masih penasaran kenapa kamu jadiin aku modelmu?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Untung saja dia tadi tidak sedang minum.

"Err, sebenarnya..."

"..."

"Sebenarnya..." Jaejoong menunggu dengan setia jawaban yg akan keluar dari bibir Yunho.

"Sebenarnya... Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama melihatmu menjual bunga. Kemudian aku memotretmu diam-diam, sampai kemudian aku berani mendatangimu dan memintamu langsung untuk jadi modelku. Rasa sukaku kemudian menjadi rasa cinta. Mianhae, Jaejoong-ah," kata Yunho sambil menutup mata, takut akan reaksi Jaejoong setelah dia mengatakan yg sebenarnya. Dia tahu Jaejoong tidak akan menerimanya atau malah jijik padanya. Namun...

"Gwenchanayo, Yunho-ya. Nado saranghae," Yunho membuka mata cepat dan mendapati Jaejoong yg tertunduk dengan rona merah menjalar di pipi dan telinganya. Yunho menepuk-nepuk pipinya kuat, meyakinkan kalo ini bukan mimpi.

"Jinjja?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya. Jaejoong mengangguk malu-malu, membuat Yunho berdiri dan melompat senang.

"Berhasil! Yes!" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengajaknya berdiri. Lalu dia memeluk Jaejoong erat, diiringi tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat dari karyawan-karyawan café itu.

OoOoO

Junsu menyandarkan punggungnya di jok samping Yoochun sambil bergumam pelan membuat Yoochun tersenyum melihat Junsu.

"Su,"

"Wae?" tanya Junsu sambil menutup matanya.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" Junsu membuka matanya sambil menatap sayu langit di atasnya.

"Kita pulang," Junsu menutup mata lagi hingga terdengar dengkuran halus darinya. Yoochun mengelus pipi Junsu dan melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan yg sepi. Pikirannya lalu tertuju pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Junsu sampai sekarang. Pertemuan dengan malaikat yg merubah Yoochun dari seorang playboy menjadi seorang pria dengan hanya satu cinta, yaitu cinta pada namja imut disebelahnya. Kemudian dia teringat pertemuannya dengan sahabat ayahnya yg ternyata adalah ayah Junsu, calon mertuanya -kalau boleh disebut begitu. Hatinya senang dengan kenyataan kalau dia mendapat restu dari ayah Junsu. Namun bagaimana dengan ayahnya, mengingat ayahnya menginginkan keturunan sebagai penerus perusahaan dan itu tidak mungkin diwujudkan bila kedua putranya akan menikahi lelaki juga. Yoochun mengacak rambutnya sambil tetap fokus mengemudikan mobilnya. Apa yg harus dia lakukan? Dia mengetahui kalau kakaknya begitu memuja Kim Jaejoong dan tidak mungkin dia menyuruh kakaknya berkorban sedangkan dia bahagia. Tidak mungkin! Karena dia amat menyayangi Yunho. Tapi, apakah dia yg harus berkorban? Melepas Kim Junsu yg benar-benar dia cintai? Mungkin jawabannya, ya. Sebelum mereka terikat makin jauh.

OoOoO

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Junsu. Yoochun mematikan mesin mobilnya, lalu memandang Junsu yg masih tertidur lelap. Yoochun tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi chubby Junsu. Dia lalu mendekat dan mengecup pelan bibir Junsu, berusaha menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada Junsu. Dia lalu keluar dan berjalan menuju tempat Junsu. Setelah pintu mobil disamping Junsu terbuka, dengan segera dia menggendong Junsu. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan malaikat cantiknya.

Dengan segera dia masuk ke dalam dan mencari-cari kamar Junsu. Namun, suara deru mobil yg berhenti di depan rumah Junsu mengurungkan niatnya menidurkan Junsu. Dia menaruh Junsu di sofa panjang dan mencoba mengintip siapa yg datang. Dan ternyata dia melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong bergandengan tangan menuju depan pintu Junsu dan Jaejoong. Yoochun juga melihat Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan sayang, membuat rencana menjauhi Junsu pun makin kuat. Biarlah dia yg mengalah, asalkan Yunho bahagia, begitu pula dengan Junsu. Junsu harus mendapatkan yg lebih baik darinya dan bisa mempunyai keturunan yg dapat meneruskan perusahaan ayah Junsu.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah kaget Jaejoong yg melihatnya ada di dalam rumahnya.

"Yoochun?"

"Ah, maaf hyung. Tadi Junsu ketiduran, jadi saya membawanya ke dalam. Tapi saya tidak tau kamarnya, makanya saya menunggu hyung pulang," kata Yoochun, berusaha menjelaskan yg terjadi. Jaejoong mengangguk paham.

"Terima kasih, Chun,"

"Sama-sama, hyung. Ah, sudah malam, saya harus pergi. Hyung, titip Junsu ya? Annyeong, " Yoochun segera pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan tatapan heran atas kalimat Yoochun tadi. Jaejoong menghela nafas, lalu menutup pintu dan memapah adiknya menuju kamarnya.

OoOoO

Tok Tok Tok

"Hyung?" panggil Yoochun.

"Masuklah,"

Cklek

Blam

Yoochun berjalan menuju balkon kamar Yunho. Yunho menutup mata sambil menikmati angin yg seakan membelai wajah tampannya. Raut bahagia jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Yoochun tersenyum miris melihatnya. Haruskah raut itu terganti raut kesedihan? Tidak!

"Ada apa, Chun?" tanya Yunho.

"Hyung, aku mau bertanya,"

"Hmm..." Yoochun yg mengerti maksud Yunho lalu melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Hyung dan Jae-hyung sudah berpacaran?" Yunho membuka mata dan melihat Yoochun heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho balik.

"Jawab saja, hyung,"

"Mmm... Iyaa," Yunho tersenyum senang. Yoochun memalingkan pandangannya melihat bintang yg bertabur indah di atasnya.

"Hyung, apa yg akan appa katakan kalau tau kita mencintai namja?" Yunho menatap Yoochun yg sedang menutup mata dengan pandangan yg heran. Kenapa dengan Yoochun? Begitulah batin Yunho.

"Molla. Tapi aku yakin appa merestui kita. Kalaupun tidak, aku tetap akan bersamanya," Yoochun terdiam sejenak.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika appa menginginkan penerus?" Yunho tertohok dengan pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Aku.. tidak tau," Yoochun tersenyum miris dan membuka mata. Sudah diputuskan, dia akan pergi.

"Hyung, berbahagialah dengan Jae-hyung," Yunho heran lagi dengan kata-kata Yoochun.

"Maksudmu?" Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho pelan.

"Aku yg akan memberi appa penerus bersama seorang yeoja. Tolong jaga Junsu. Berbahagialah, hyung," Yoochun berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Yunho. Yunho terdiam mendengar kata-kata Yoochun. Yoochun menjadi makin dewasa, namun tidak dengan keputusannya. Perlahan dia meremas rambutnya. Haruskah adik semata wayangnya itu mengorbankan cintanya untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri? Dia tidak bisa melakukannya! Dia bukan manusia tak punya hati! Tapi, bagaimana selanjutnya? Haruskah dia yg berkorban?

OoOoO

"Baik, aku setuju. Tapi..."

"Masalah itu biar aku yg mengurus," lelaki itu tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah,"

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, kawan,"

Blam

OoOoO

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk,"

Cklek

"Appa,"

"Yunho? Ada apa?" Yunho berjalan dan duduk di kursi di depan ayahnya. Yunho menunduk sebentar lalu menatap ayahnya tajam.

"Appa, aku dan Yoochun sudah menemukan orang yg pantas mendampingi kami," ayah Yunho menatap Yunho intens. Ingin berbicara, namun dia melihat kata-kata Yunho belum selesai.

"Dan kami mencintai anak-anak dari Mr. Kim, sahabat ayah," ayah Yunho tersentak.

"Bukankah anaknya lelaki semua?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Benar," ayah Yunho kaget.

"Yun, kau tau kalau appa membutuhkan penerus perusahaan, dan..."

"Biarkan saja," suara husky menginterupsi kata-kata pria itu. Di depan pintu berdiri sosok Yoochun yg sedang menatap mereka tajam.

"Maksud-"

"Appa, biarkan Yunho-hyung bersama orang yg dicintainya. Biar aku yg akan memberikan ayah keturunan,"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau juga mencintai namja!"

"Tidak. Aku akan menikah dengan yeoja,"

"Tidak! Aku tidak setuju, Chun! Kau seharusnya bahagia dengan dia, Chun! Biar aku yg berkorban!" teriak Yunho.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku tau kamu sangat mencintai Jae-hyung. Biar aku saja, toh kami belum terikat dan belum tentu dia cinta aku,"

"Aku yakin dia juga cinta, kau! Aku bisa lihat mata dan kelakuannya!"

"Tidak, hyung!"

"Tapi..."

"YOOCHUN! YUNHO!" teriak ayah mereka menginterupsi pertengkaran itu. Serentak mereka terdiam dan menatap ayah mereka.

"Kalian..." geramnya sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Mianhae, appa," kata Yoochun.

"Mianhae," kata Yunho.

"Ne. Ayah sudah memutuskan kalau kalian tidak akan bersama mereka dan appa akan menjodohkan kalian dengan yeoja pilihan appa,"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang kalian tidur, sudah malam," Yoochun berjalan keluar dengan langkah gontai diikuti Yunho.

"Mian, hyung," gumam Yoochun, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Yunho.

"Gwenchanayo, Chun. Tidurlah," Yunho memasuki kamarnya dengan gontai. Perlahan, air mata menetes di pipi Yoochun dan dengan segera dia masuk ke kamarnya.

OoOoO

In the Morning

Ruang makan terasa sepi, hanya ada suara denting piring yg terbentur garpu dan sendok. Ruang makan hanya berisi kesunyian hingga seorang dari empat orang disana beranjak pergi. Seorang namja tampan menghela nafas melihat raut sedih orang yg baru saja keluar itu.

"Yoochun, ada apa?" tanya seorang wanita cantik yg sudah berumur itu.

"Ani, umma." jawab Yoochun sambil memijit kepalanya.

"Appa?" panggil Yoochun.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa keputusanmu tidak bisa diubah? Tolong appa, hanya untuk Yunho-hyung saja. Aku akan tetap menikah dengan yeoja pilihan ayah," kata Yoochun tegas. Ibu Yoochun memandang heran pada suami dan anaknya tanpa bermaksud menyela. Sementara ayahnya menghela nafas.

"Tidak." katanya tegas. Yoochun menutup mata, entah kenapa ayahnya menjadi berubah.

"Aku mohon, appa. Hanya sekali ini saja. Aku akan mendengar kata-kata appa asal appa bisa merestuinya," mohon Yoochun. Ayahnya tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau akan tetap appa jodohkan dengan pilihan appa." Yoochun mengangguk dan bergegas menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan pasangan suami istri yg masih terdiam di ruang makan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, sayang?" tanya ibu Yoochun pada suaminya.

"Tidak."

"Tapi, bukankah..."

"Nanti kamu tau, sayang," wanita itu mengangguk paham dan kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

OoOoO

BRAK

Yunho membuka kasar pintu kamar Yoochun. Dengan segera dia mendatangi Yoochun yg sedang memainkan grand piano putihnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Chun?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap geram pada Yoochun yg masih duduk, namun sudah tidak memainkan pianonya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat hyung, appa dan umma bahagia," kata Yoochun.

"DAN MENGORBANKAN KEBAHAGIAANMU DENGAN JUNSU? TIDAK CHUN!" teriak Yunho sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Yoochun.

"HYUNG, HARGAI KEPUTUSANKU! TOLONG HARGAI!" Yoochun menitikkan air matanya. Yunho tersentak, lalu memeluk adik kesayangannya itu.

"Mianhae, Chun. Hyung hanya ingin kamu juga bahagia," kata Yunho sambil mengelus punggung Yoochun.

"Aku bahagia kalau kalian bahagia. Percayalah," Yunho memeluk erat Yoochun.

"Baiklah. Hyung akan mendukung semua keputusanmu,"

Mereka terdiam sesaat sampai suara berat Yoochun memecah keheningan itu.

"Hyung,"

"Wae, Chun?"

"Tolong, kau harus bahagia. Dan tolong jaga Su-ie ku. Aku ingin dia juga bahagia dengan seorang yeoja," pinta Yoochun.

"Baiklah, Chun. Semoga kamu bahagia," Yunho menutup matanya. Miris, adiknya harus berkorban untuknya. Jadi, dia sekarang hanya bisa memenuhi permintaannya dan mendoakan agar adiknya bahagia sepertinya.

OoOoO

2 Weeks Later

Yoochun's POV

Dua minggu ini berjalan dengan cukup baik. Semua terlihat bahagia. Bahkan Yunho-hyung sudah membawa Jae-hyung ke rumah. Untunglah appa dan umma menerima dengan senang hati. Bahkan nampaknya umma menyukai sosok Jae-hyung, dan itu membuatku senang. Jae-hyung sering diajak Yunho-hyung kerumah dan aku senang melihat umma dan appa bercengkrama dengannya. Kadang, aku menghayalkan kalau itu adalah Junsu. Sungguh, aku amat bahagia. Namun, itu tidak mungkin.

Jae-hyung sudah diceritakan Yunho-hyung tentang ini. Awalnya dia berniat mundur, namun akhirnya aku bisa membujuknya. Jae-hyung mengalah dan malah menceritakan Junsu yg selalu menanyakanku padanya dan Yunho-hyung. Hatiku miris, namun perjodohan itu tak mungkin dibatalkan.

Dan malam nanti, aku akan bertemu dengan calon 'istri'ku. Seorang yeoja bernama Jung Jessica. Calon istri? Bukan. Dia dan aku hanya sebagai alat pemberi keturunan untuk appa. Poor for me and for her. Ingin rasanya memberontak, namun kebahagiaan Yunho-hyung taruhannya. Jadilah aku sebagai alat appa.

Aku ingin melihatnya. Melihat Junsu yg aku cintai, walaupun hanya dari jauh. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di sebuah café dan tepat di seberang sana adalah rumahnya. Menatap hanya untuk melepas rasa rinduku pada sosok imutnya. Namun, sejam berlalu tapi dia belum keluar. Ada apa dengannya?

Tak lama pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jae-hyung dan Yunho-hyung yg sedang tersenyum bahagia. Dan kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan mereka dan menampilkan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena dia membelakangiku. Wanita itu memeluk Jae-hyung dan Yunho-hyung. Nampaknya mereka sudah akrab. Namun, tunggu! Jae-hyung tertawa dan menunjuk pintu seakan memberitahukan bahwa ada seseorang menunggunya di dalam dan dengan tergesa wanita itu masuk. Siapa dia? Ibu Jae-hyung dan Junsu? Tapi dia masih muda. Lalu siapa dia? Pacar Junsu? Tidak, tidak mungkin! Tapi... Arrggh!

Keadaan ini membuatku sakit kepala. Bergegas aku keluar dari sana dan segera memasuki mobilku sebelum memacunya ke rumah. Pikiranku kalut, dan hatiku perih. Kenapa?

OoOoO

07 : 05 pm

Malam hari yg seharusnya indah, menjadi sangat mengesalkan bagiku. Kenapa? Karena malam ini aku harus bertemu dengan calon 'istri' pilihan appa. Hahaha, malangnya nasib percintaanku. Playboy yg jatuh cinta pada namja imut, namun harus melepaskannya demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Miris, seperti kisah di fanfic. Tapi, jika kisah itu berakhir bahagia, maka tidak untuk kisahnya yg pastinya harus berakhir menyedihkan.

Dan sekarang disinilah aku, di ruang keluarga rumah kami, menunggu perempuan itu. Tapi, kenapa lama sekali? Apa dia perlu berdandan dahulu biar bisa menarik perhatianku? Heh, usaha yg pasti tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Mau dia secantik apapun, dia tidak akan bisa membuatku berpaling dari Kim Junsu! Tidak akan!

"Ah, itu dia!" teriak umma-ku sambil berdiri dan menyambutnya. Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena dia sedang berpelukan dengan umma. Tapi... tunggu! Bukankah dia yg tadi dirumah Junsu? Pacar Junsu? Tapi...

"Yoochun, perkenalkan. Jung Jessica," kata umma sambil terkikik pelan. Aku mendongak dan menatap wajahnya. Oh my god! Dia imut sekali! Persis seperti Junsu-ku. Pipi chubby, bibir merah, mata indah. Satu kata untuknya, imut dan mirip Junsu!

"Yoochun?" panggil umma. Aku tersentak dan menatapnya lagi. Ah, biarpun mirip tapi dia bukan Junsu-ku. Titik.

"Park Yoochun." kataku dingin.

"Jung Jessica," Omo! Suaranya juga mirip. Umma terkikik lagi. Aneh.

"Nah, Yoochun bawa Jun- ah, Jessica ke taman belakang," kata umma. Dengan berat hati aku mengikuti kata-kata umma.

OoOoO

Normal POV

Yoochun berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Jessica yg kesulitan menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar Yoochun.

"Tunggu!" katanya sambil berlari. Namun sayang, sepatu pantofel yg menyulitkannya berjalan membuatnya jatuh dan menubruk Yoochun.

"Aduh!" erang keduanya. Yoochun membuka mata dan mendapati wajah Jessica di depannya. Seketika wajah mereka memerah.

"YA! Minggir kau!" teriak Yoochun membuat Jessica berdiri dan segera memperbaiki dirinya. Yoochun pun ikut berdiri, lalu dia berjalan menuju sebuah gazebo dan duduk disana. Jessica juga mengikutinya dan duduk agak jauh dari tempat Yoochun.

Keheningan menyergap mereka sampai suara Jessica membuyarkan keheningan itu.

"Yoochun-sshi, boleh saya bertanya?" tanya Jessica.

"Hmm..." Jessica terdiam sebentar.

"Kamu kenapa menerima perjodohan ini? Padahal kamu terlihat tidak suka dengan saya," Yoochun menatap Jessica sebentar. Angin menerpa wajahnya dan membuat rambut pirangnya bergoyang indah. Seketika bayangan Junsu memenuhi pikirannya.

"Yoochun-sshi?" Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena aku ingin membahagiakan keluargaku." kata Yoochun singkat. Jessica mengangguk.

"Apa kamu memiliki seseorang yg kamu cintai?" tanya Jessica lagi. Yoochun menatap langit dan tersenyum indah.

"Ada. Namanya Kim Junsu, seorang namja imut yg membuatku berubah. Entah apa yg digunakannya hingga aku berubah, tapi aku cinta dia," ekspresi Yoochun melembut mengingat sosok imut itu. Jessica tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak menikah dengannya?" Yoochun menutup mata, seketika ekspresinya berubah miris.

"Karena appa ingin keturunan dan tidak bisa di dapatkan jika aku menikahi seorang namja," kata Yoochun miris. Perlahan dia membuka mata, namun pandangannya tertutup setangkai mawar merah di depannya. Seketika dia mengambil mawar itu dan menoleh ke arah Jessica.

"Berikan itu padanya," Yoochun mengambil bunga itu dan menghirup harumnya dalam.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jessica lagi.

"Dia tidak ada disini."

"Ada kok," Yoochun menatap Jessica lagi. Jessica lalu tersenyum. Perlahan, dia menarik rambutnya dan menampilkan rambut pendek berwarna hitam. Lalu, dia menghapus riasan wajahnya dengan tisu basah dan menampilkan wajah aslinya. Wajah seorang Kim Junsu.

"Su-ie?" kata Yoochun kaget.

"Jadi, kalau dia ada disini, kamu mau kasih itu ke dia?" Yoochun menepuk pipinya, berharap ini bukan mimpi. Dan ternyata benar! Ini bukan mimpi! Segera dia memeluk Junsu erat, seakan tidak ingin melepas namja imut itu.

"Ya, Chun! Lepas! Sesak tau!" teriak Junsu, membuat Yoochun terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak akan, Su. Aku tidak akan melepasmu. Saranghae," wajah Junsu merona merah. Perlahan dia membalas pelukan itu.

"Nado, Chun. Nado saranghae," Yoochun terus saja memeluk Junsu, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan senang dari ayah, ibu, kakak dan calon kakak iparnya.

Akhirnya kebahagiaan mengakhiri kisah antara si Playboy dan si Penjual bunga. Kisah cinta yang indah, seindah mawar merah di genggaman sang Playboy. Kisah cinta berakhir bahagianya bersama sang Flower Boy.

OoOoO

THE END

OoOoO

Note: makasih buat yg ngikutin(?) cerita abal bin gaje ini. hadeeh, ending'x aneh kah? atau gaje kah? kecepetan kah?

Yang mau epilog or sekuel, ada dif b-ku, tapi belum bias aku publish di sini. Mian. :(

Review?

Always Keep the Faith


End file.
